4 Years Gone
by XOXONERD
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern left 4 years ago for boarding school in London, now she's back and who knows what will happen?
1. The Carrot?

2012- age 13  
"Clary sweetheart I am going to miss you so much." my mom says as she kisses my head  
"Jocelyn honey you are suffocating her." my dad says pulling her away from me, I give him a look saying thank you and he just smiles at me. I am then pulled into another hug.  
"AH carrot I will miss you so much." I then know who it was. Jace AKA my brothers best friend. I push him off of me  
"Don't call me that." I say with a lisp through my braces and pushing my glasses back up on my face. He just laughs and walks away. I leave for boarding school in London in t-minus 5 minutes and couldn't be more excited if I tried.

2016-age 17  
Today's the day I go back home. I am honestly going to miss everyone here. I guess I should update you on my life. I now have contact and I got my braces off. I know it sounds terrible but I haven't been home since I left. My once untamed and orange hair  
has been fully tamed and been darkened to a deep red and I developed a accent or so I am told. But today I go back home because i miss everyone but mainly because I graduated early. Here's the catch… No one knows I am coming home.  
About 9 hours later  
I pull up to my house and get out of the taxi. I straighten out my clothes a pair of ripped up jeans, a white t-shirt, and my leather jacket. I grab my two suitcases and walk up to the door. I knock.  
"One minute!" I hear and take a deep breath. The door opens "Clary?"  
"Hi mom." I say sheepishly  
"Clary!" I am pulled into a hug. "Valentine get out here!"  
"I coming!" My dad yells "Clary?" He hugs me "I missed you sweetie."  
"What's all the racquet?" Jon yells  
"It's not everyday that your long lost sister comes back!" I yell at him  
"Clare!" He runs in a nd tackles me then looks at me " wait your not my sister, sorry." I laugh  
"Jonny it's me." I smile  
"What, how, when?" Jon stutters  
"Four years tend to change you Jon… Although you haven't changed much." I tell him. He just laughs and pulls me into a hug just then  
"Honey I'm home." That irritating voice i know it from somewhere. " oh Jon I didn't know you had a chick over I will just leave.  
"Jace you remember my sister Clary?" Jon askes  
"Yeah the carrot, what about her?"  
" she's right here" i say turning around Jace stares for a minute then starts laughing  
"Jon I have to hand it to you, you almost had me." He continues laughing  
" I see you IQ hasn't gone up at all Goldilocks." I retort  
" Clary?" He askes confused  
" Jonathan?" I reply sarcastically using his full name  
" You… you look different." I just look at him " I mean you look beautiful."

 **A/N New Story hope you enjoy!**


	2. Best Friends

Four Years ago...At St. Xavier's School for the Gifted

I pull up to what is going to be my home for the next five years. I know it might seem terrible that neither my mom or dad could come but they both work and neither could get off so I told them it wasn't a big deal. In truth though it kinda is a big deal, but that's my life I am just the child who gets perfect grades and is invisible, after thirteen years I am used to it, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.I pay the taxi and walk into the school. When I get there they have long tables set up with people at them. I walk up to one.

"Hello darling what's your name?" she askes

"Um, Clarissa Morgenstern." she flips through some papers

"Ah here you are, eighth grade right?"

"No, I am actually going into ninth."

"Oh okay. Alright here you go, you are rooming with another ninth grader. Dorm 928 and here is you schedule." she says handing me a stack of papers that has to be more than just my schedule. I say my thanks and walk towards the sign that has 900s on it and head the way it says. I open the door and am greeted with a hug and a

"Hi! I am your roommate! My names Tessa!"

"Hi Tessa I am Clary and I guess so." I say smiling ready to start my new life.

Present Day… Morgenstern Household

" You… you look different." I just look at him " I mean you look beautiful."

"Well thanks." I say and roll my eyes. I then turn towards my mom. " My room still the same?"

"Of course Clary." she says that's when I notice that she and my dad aren't standing by each other, now that I look they are as far away from each other as possible. I just ignore it for now and grab my stuff heading up to my room. While I was in London I made friends obviously but the one became like a legit sister to me. I hit her name.

"Clary!"

"Tess!"

"I miss you already love."

"Ditto." I say frowning "I wish I could have just stayed over there but my parents would have never allowed that."

"Yeah," she sighs "but you only have less than a year until you can come back." oh Tessa always trying to be optimistic

"Yeah, it just seems so far away right now. Anyways how are Mama and Papa Gray?" I ask

"They are great, miss their favorite daughter though." she says joking

"Well tell them their favorite daughter misses them too." I smile "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"You mean what is Seb doing tonight?" she raises her eyebrows

"Okay , okay, you got me." I laugh " Sooo…?"

"Well I think we are throwing Seb a pity party." She laughs "The guy hasn't left his room since you left I swear."

"Tess you are being dramatic!" I hear Aline in the background "He has left to go to the bathroom." she laughs

"Guys!" I yell " How could you let him do that."

"We can't control him Clare he is a big boy." Aline jokes

"CLARY!" I hear someone call

"Okay guys I've got to go I will talk to you later, try and get Seb out of his room please."

"Yeah whatever." Tess says "Bye Clary." I hang up.

"COMING!" I yell then head downstairs making sure that my sleeves are pulled down.

"Hey what's up?" I ask

"Dinners ready."

"Okay" I say heading toward the dining room. When I get there there is only one seat left, and you guessed it, it's next to the golden god himself...Jace.


	3. Friends

Four Years Ago… Dorm room 928  
"I love your accent by the way." Tessa says  
"Thanks, yours to." I reply "Although it's funny cause I don't really think of myself to have an accent."  
"Me either." she laughs. "We should totally play a game to get to know each other." she squeals  
"Okay like what?" I ask open to the idea. If I a going to be living with the girl for the next four years I will need to get to know her sometime.  
"Like…" she thinks for a minute "Two truths and a lie."  
"Okay. Who will go first?"  
"You can."  
"Okay so I have an older brother, I skipped 7th grade and I live on coffee." I say she thinks for a moment  
"You have and older brother?"  
"No, it was that I skipped 7th grade, I actually skipped 6th."  
"Whoa that's so cool! Okay my turn, hmm. I got it! I am an only child, I have a boyfriend, and I hate tea."  
"Um okay I am pretty sure that since you live in England it's illegal to hate tea, so I am saying that one."  
"Wrong, why Clary I didn't tag you to believe stereotypes." she takes "It is that I am an only child I actually have an older brother as well." just then there is a knock on the door. "Oh that will be the boys."  
"What boys?" I ask  
"Oh my bad. My boyfriend Will and his best friend James although everyone calls  
Jem." I just nod my head taking that in as she opens the door. "Hey babe!"  
"Hey Tess." I hear a male voice reply. The three of them walk back into our dorm,  
"Will, Jem this is my roomie Clary, Clary this is my boyfriend Will Herondale and our best friend Jem Carstairs."  
"Herondale?" I ask "As in Jace Herondale?"  
"Yeah he's my cousin why?" Will replies  
"He's an asshole." I say, Tessa and Jem laugh  
"It must run in the family then." Jem is able to spit out through the laughter. Will rolls his eyes  
"I resent that," he says "Charming, handsome, and wonderful those are all okay words to describe me. Notice asshole is not on that list."

Present Day… an awkward dinner table

We are just sitting and eating. Literally there is no talking, laughing or anything at all. Apparently I am not the only one who noticed.

"So, dinner was wonderful Mrs. Morgenstern." suck up, I think.  
"Thank you Jace, and please call me Jocelyn, you might as well be family." she smiles at him  
"Speaking of Jace." I say  
"Ah shortie I knew you loved me."  
"Um no actually," I roll my eyes in disgust "I do however love your cousin."  
"Oh?" Jace askes  
"Yeah, Will is my best friend Tessa's boyfriend. He is so sweet to her… Treats her just like a princess." I say "Really nice to me to though. I mean at first I thought he was faking it, because you know Herondale, but then something happened  
and I realised he actually wanted to be my friend."  
"Oh." Jace says his jaw setting Jon must notice this too because then he says  
"That's really cool Clare, what other friends did you make?"  
"Well let's see, obviously my first friend was Tess, then there was Aline, Helen, Cecily, Jem, Will, Seb, Jessamine, who am I forgetting?" I think out loud "Oh how could I forget? Magnus!" My phone starts ringing I check the contact  
name "Um excuse me." I say getting up  
"Mom!" I hear in the background  
"What Jon?"  
"You just let her get up and she had her phone at the table." I don't hear anything after that so I take it that I am far enough away that they can't hear me.  
"Hello?"  
"CLARY!"  
"What Tess? What's wrong?" I ask worried  
"Go to your front door!"  
"Okay?" I walk there and open it  
"Hi Clare!" Everyone shouts  
"Oh my gosh you guys what are you doing here?" Tessa hugs me  
"We are here as long as you are here." Will says  
"Yeah how could we survive a year without our biscuit?" Magnus askes hugging me  
"Well don't just stand there losers! Get in here!" I say smiling. They all walk into my house and everyone from the dining room walks out  
"Everyone one this is my mom, dad brother and my-" I get cut off by the devil himself  
"Her boyfriend Jace."


	4. Leaving

4 years ago … St. Xavier's Cafeteria  
I just finish grabbing my pizza from the lunch line when Tessa pulls me toward a table.  
"Clary meet everyone, everyone meet Clary." Tessa says  
"Hi I'm Aline!" A girl with dark hair who looks as if she may be from Asian descent says  
"I'm Helen, Aline's girlfriend." a girl with blonde hair says and smiles at me.  
"Hello darling the names Magnus Bane, don't forget it." a guy with very sparkly spiked hair says to me.  
"You've already meet me and Will." says Jem and another girl who looks to be a carbon copy of Will starts to speak.  
"Hey I'm Cecily, Will's sister." she says there are then only two people who haven't introduced themselves.  
"I'm Jessamine." says another girl with long blonde hair and I immediately know that I will get her and Helen mixed up.  
"And in spirit of saving the best for last my name is Sebastian Verlac." says the last person at the table and I have to say that he is very attractive. He has black hair and dark brown eyes and you can tell he does some sort physical activity  
from his muscles through his thin white tee. When I manage to speak again I simply say  
"Nice to meet you all I'm Clary."  
"Woah she's American!" Cecily says  
"Cec," her brother scolds  
"What? We have Britian, France, and Indonesia, but no American… it's exciting." she retorts  
"Really Will it's okay." I say and he just scoffs.  
"So biscuit tell us about yourself."

Present day… Morgenstern Foyer  
Everyone just stares at Jace, then starts laughing at him.  
"Yeah right and I am her uncle." Magnus manages to get out through laughter. Jace scoffs and leaves the room.  
"Well mom, dad, Jon, this is my family. This is Tessa, Will, James or Jem as he prefers, Magnus, Aline, Helen, Jessamine, Cecily, and Sebastian." everyone waves as I point to them except Mag who bows.  
"Well it's nice to meet you all but may I ask what are you doing here?" my dad asks  
"As Clare-Bear said she is part of our family and if she has to be here that's where we are." Seb speaks  
"Clare-Bear? I thought you hated that nickname Clary?" Jon asks  
"Well I hated when you and Jace used it to pick on me, they use it as a pet name, therefore not offensive." I explain  
"Well that was very sweet of you all but I am sure your parents are worried sick." my mom says sounding exasperated  
"Oh Mrs. Morgenstern we are all eighteen, plus most of our parents really couldn't care less." Tessa says  
"Really? For some reason I don't believe that." my mom says as if they had practiced it they all pulled out their I.D.'s and flashed them in my moms face. It took everything I had in me not to laugh as they did this.  
"Anywho where are you guys staying?" I ask  
"Oh Aline's mom bought us a house down the street." Helen explains  
"Really?" I am so excited  
"Yeah and we have an extra room." Tessa hints  
"No absolutely not." my mom says  
"Why not?" I ask "It's not like you cared for the past 4 years!"  
"She has a point mom." my brother says finally something sensible coming from his mouth "You guys never even made an effort to go and see her or bring her back to see us." He continues  
"If you don't let me leave i will file for Emancipation papers." I say, my mother gasps  
"You won't survive 2 days alone." she says  
"I survived four years on my own." I spit at her "Come on guys" I say we grab my bags and then leave.


	5. I already graduated

**Update cause I don't have school tomorrow :)**

4 years ago… 7:20 am History Class

I look around the room trying to spot someone I know, unfortunately Tessa has English this period so I don't have this class with her. That's when I spot one of the girls from the table yesterday, she waves me over.

"Hey Clary!" she says

"Hey Cecily right?" I ask

"Yep that's me! This is my best friend Sophie." A girl with dark hair just waves at me, I wave back " Hey why don't you sit with us?"

""Okay sounds good thanks!" The three of us sit at a table. We talk until the teacher gets in the room, and I find out that Sophie is really sweet just really shy.

"Alright class my name is Mr. Rollins, I will be your English teacher this year." The class and the rest of my classes continued on like any other first day of school until finally it was time for lunch. I walked down to the cafeteria with Helen and Aline. After getting our lunches we sat down with everyone else at the same table as last night.

"So how's everyone's first day so far?" Tessa askes way to enthusiastically everyone just stares at her. "That good huh?" she says sarcastically

"Tess babe, not everyone is as enthusiastic about everything as you." Will says rubbing her shoulder Tessa rolls her eyes at this

"We should do something together tonight." Magnus says

"Yes!" Jessamine says "Like how last year we did never have I ever."

"I think we should play truth or dare this time." Magnus mentions

"Sounds good to me." Tessa says "Everyone who agrees say I." Nine I's are said and I am the only one who has not answered so they all look at me.

"Oh why not." I finally say

"Yay!" Tessa says "Meet in mine and Clary's room tonight at 6." then the bell rings and Tessa and I are off to French.

5:59 pm that night

There is a knock at our door

"I got it." I tell Tessa

"Okay thank you!" I open the door and everyone is standing there

"Ah biscuit! Let's get the festivities started shall we?" We walk into the 'living room'.

"Okay everyone sit in a circle!" Tessa says clapping her hands together. We all comply and I end up sitting in between Magnus and Sebastian. Well this should be interesting.

Present day… The Mansion

"Welcome home Clare-Bear!" Tessa says hugging me and I laugh hugging her back

"I missed you guys!"

"Clary it was literally 18 hours that we were separated." Will laughs

"Yeah the longest 18 hours of my life." I groan

"Oh come on they can't be that bad, you were only with them for like what 7 hours?" Helen says

"Oh believe me they are that bad." we all laugh and Seb hugs me kissing my temple then there is a knock on the door.

"I got it you guys." I say walking away

"Oh wait we ordered pizza," Tessa says "Here's the money."

"So what type of pizza did-" I then open the door and see my mother there "Yes?"

"Well I wanted to see where my daughter is living, and to talk to you about something." She explains

"Okay so talk," I say

"Okay but don't interrupt me got it?" I just shake my head yes "So I know you already graduated but I want you to go to school this year."

"WHAT!" that is when Seb decides to make an appearance

"Hey babes what's taking so-" He then sees my mother "Oh, hi Mrs. Morgenstern."

"Hello, Sebastian right?"

"Yes mam."

"Okay well you can have Clary back now," Then she turns toward me. " This isn't up for decision, I am letting you live here you will do as I ask." She then walks away.

"What was that about?" Seb asks me as I close the door

"Guess who gets to be a senior again."

"What she can't make you do that!" he exclaims

"Yes she can," I sigh "I'm not legal yet. Let's go tell everyone else."

Once we tell everyone they are all ticked off.

"Well there is just one thing to do I suppose." Tessa says we all look at her "Let's go back to school."


	6. Like his cousin

4 years ago...Truth or Dare  
"Everyone got the rules?" Magnus askes and we all say yes "Okay then I will choose my first victim." oh please don't pick me, "Clare-Bear," he says smiling "Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth?" I say it coming out as a question more than anything  
"Is it true that you hate you hair?"  
"Umm… It's not so much that hate it, okay yeah I hate it." everyone just looks at me "Anywho, Will truth or dare?" If he's anything like his cousin I know he will pick dare and will literally do anything  
"Dare." he says very confidently I just smile  
"Oh guys I think the innocent Clary has something up her sleeve." Magnus says clapping his hands  
"I dare you to let Tessa, Magnus and anyone else who wants to help make you into a girl, and you have to leave it one the rest of the night." His eyes go wide,  
"O-Okay." He stutters Tessa and Magnus jump up and pull him into the bathroom as Jessamine gets up and follows them.  
It's about fifteen minutes later when they come out. Will actually looks like his sister exactly it's kind of creepy. They found a long black wig somehow, and did his make-up perfectly. He sits down grumpily, and shoots a glare at me.  
"Jem, You know the question."  
"Well seeing what type of mood you are in truth."  
"How long did it take you to get ready this morning?" Will askes, good to know that I am not the only one that noticed how much product he put in his hair this morning.  
"Twenty minutes." Jem mumbles, Will chokes on his own spit  
"What! How did I not notice?" Jem rolls his eyes  
"You sleep like the dead Will. It's really not that surprising." Jem replies and we all laugh, the night continues on with more laughs and memories.

Present Day  
Will spits his water everywhere  
"You want me to go back to that hell hole?" he asks  
"Well not you, you are to old. But myself, Magnus, and Cecily can accompany considering we all graduated early as well. This way Clary won't be alone."  
"Tess you really don't have to do this." I protest  
"Well of course we don't have to, but we want to. You are my best friend, I could never leave you alone, especially in the hell hole called public school." she smiles giving me a side hug  
"Yeah biscuit what kind of friend would I be if I let you go through that alone." Magnus says joining our hug we all turn and look at Cecily, she just rolls her eyes and joins us.  
"Okay it's official then, shopping tomorrow and then school on Monday." Tessa says excitedly  
"Tess have you ever actually been to public school?"  
"No why?" I just shake my head at her.

Two days later… Idris High School (IHS)  
We pull up in Tessa's Corvette Convertible, and everyone is staring at us.  
"Well there's no going unnoticed now." I grumble  
"My darling Clary if we are going to be the Queens and King of the school, why would we want to go unnoticed?" Magnus asks me I just shake my head at him and we walk toward the school. Everyone continues to stare at us as we walk. I mean we  
are a sight. I am in a pair of ripped jeans, a leather jacket with a tank, and bootie wedges. All designer complements of Tessa's family. Speaking of Tessa she is wearing a sundress with heels and a jean jacket, with Cecily, in a skater skirt, and  
jean vest with her signature converse. Magnus, well he outshines all of us, tight leather pants, a gold blazer and just a plain black shirt, and of course glitter spiked hair. We walk into the school prepared for the day. 


	7. Day one

4 years ago… English  
"Can anyone tell me what eth-" there is a knock on the door interrupting Mr. Rollins. The door opens  
"Hey Mr. Rollins."  
"Ah Mr. Verlac what brings you here?"  
"Sophie Collins." Cecily and I turn towards Sophie  
"What about her ?"  
"Oh, yeah sorry she's needed in the office."  
"Oh, alright then Ms. Collins you are dismissed." she mumbles a thank you and leaves Sebastian following her but not before winking at me. I blush, Cecily playfully shoves me grinning,  
"So Seb huh?" I blush harder if possible  
"No," I say  
"Oh Clary c'mon, what was that wink about then?"  
"I don't know." I say honestly  
"C'mon Clare, he's totally hot, single and part of our friend group which makes him up for grabs and already approved by everyone."  
"Okay back to what I was saying," Mr. Rollins starts class again.

7 hours later  
I am in my room working on my homework and my phone starts to ring. I check the caller I.D. and it's Simon my best friend. I pick up  
"Hello?"  
"Clary!"  
"Simon!" I yell back smiling  
"How's England?" he asks  
"It's great Si! I have made so many new friends plus I am do to get my braces off in a couple days!"  
"Wow Clare that's great." he says sounding less excited "So are you coming home for Thanksgiving?"  
"No we don't have off." I tell him "It's an American holiday."  
"Oh that's right. Christmas then?" he says sounding hopeful  
"I don't know Si, you, Iz, and Alec are really the only ones I would want to see. You know how my home life is." I tell him "Plus my parents probably won't pay for a ticket. They haven't even called to see if I am okay, and  
settling in. I told them about this school and they practically drove me across the ocean." I sigh " Jon's their favorite, perfect child, I accepted that a long time ago."  
"Okay." he says sounding depressed "Promise me you'll think about it though. It's only been two weeks and I really miss you."  
"I promise I'll think about it okay but let's talk about something a little less depressing." I say  
"Like what?"  
"Like have you asked out Isabelle yet?"  
"No, I am too nervous, I know she's going to say no."  
"Yeah right, Simon Robert Lewis you better grow a pair and ask her out before I talk to you next."  
"Yeah okay."  
"What else is going on over there?"

Present Day… IHS Main Office  
"Hi we are new students." I say to the secretary who back is turned to us. She turns around looking at a paper.  
"Names?"  
"Clarissa Morgenstern, Theresa Gray, Cecily Herondale, and Magnus Bane." she looks up  
"Clary?"  
"Aunt Amatis?"  
"Darling when did you return?" she asks  
"Friday morning." I reply smiling  
"Well it's good to have you back." she smiles "Okay here are your schedules." she hands them to me I say thanks and we head out into the hallway.  
"Who was that?" Tessa askes  
"My mom's best friends sister. Oh look she gave us lockers right next to each other." we stop to finish comparing our schedules and Tessa AKA mom takes over  
"Okay so Clary and I head to Calc first period then I go and meet up with Magnus and Cecily for second. Third period we all have study hall, fourth we split up Cecily and Clary going to English while Mags and I go to science. Fifth we all have lunch,  
sixth art, seventh Clary goes to Social Studies while the three of us go to another Study Hall, finally eighth we all come back together for Home etc."  
"And breath." I tell her we all laugh "Okay guys see you third period." I tell Magnus and Cecily as Tessa and I head towards room 217.


	8. NewOld Friends

4 years ago... Lunch

"Hey all guess what?" Tessa asks sitting down with her usual chicken salad

"What?" Jem asks as Will kisses his girlfriends temple.

" The board approved a homecoming dance this year!"

"Okay and?" Jessa asks

"Freshmen are allowed this year!" Tessa exclaimed

"Really?" Magnus, Jessamine, and Cecily all shouted at the same time causing the whole lunch room to look at us

"Nothing to see here people." Tessa yells and they all go back to their conversations

"What's so surprising about that?" I ask

"In all of the years that St. X's has had a homecoming dance freshman haven't been allowed for some stupid reason no one knows." Mags explains

"Oh." I say understanding their excitement

"Anyway I signed us all up to go shopping on Saturday." Tessa says with her super peppy attitude I think for a moment

"I wish I could guys but I get my braces off on Saturday, sorry." I frown

"That's okay we can all go to your appointment then go shopping!" Tessa says really optimistic I sigh giving in

"Okay fine." I say and Tessa gives me a big hug.

After School that Day

"Okay so we need to go into the stores with a plan." Tessa tells Jessa, Helen, Aline, Cecily, and myself. "Let's start with Cecily." she says pulling out a notepad

"Navy blue for sure." Jessamine says

"Yes but it should be a one piece just so that Will can't kill us." Helen adds

"Great!" Tessa says "What about Helen?" I look at her, one of my best friends back home is an absolute fashionista so I have picked up on a few things over the years.

"Um a dark purple? It will contrast her hair and compliment her eyes." I say and they all stare at me. I explain about Izzy and so they ask me about everyone else

"Tessa should wear a seafoam color, Aline maybe a shade of gray? Um Jessa would look good in a pale pink or peach."

"What about you?" Jessamine asks

"I am always told to go for off white." I smile shyly

"Alright plan of attack done!" Tessa says as she finishes writing. Aline checks the time and her eyes go wide

"I uh… I have to go to the gym? Yeah the gym! I will see you guys later!" she says quickly then runs off

"That was weird?" Cecily speaks up

"Yeah especially for Aline." Helen voices her opinion

"Should we follow her?" Tessa suggests

"No…" Helen starts "Well maybe?" she sighs "I don't know"

"Well I do. Let's go." Tessa says and pulls all out the door. We leave the room just in time to see Aline turn a corner.

"It looks like she is going to the gym." Helen says "Maybe we should just go back to your room."

"No!" Tessa says "We will follow her!" she says like she is some sort of spy i just laugh and shake my head. She narrows her eyes at me and I hold my hands up as a sign of innocence. Continuing on we are in fact lead to the gym.

"See I told you!" Helen exclaims

"SHHHH!" Tessa says really obnoxiously. We listen,

Present day… IHS Cafeteria

So far our day has been pretty terraible. Well mine has been atleast, no one recognizes me thank goodness, but that meant my old bully came up to me and asked if Tessa and I wanted to join her posse. I just rolled my eyes and walked away from her. Magnus, Tessa and Cecily aparently got approached by her again later, she just doesn't get it I guess. We are now standing in the lunch room looking for a place to sit, that's when I see the three people I missed most. I hand my tray to Tess who was standing closest to me, and somehow very calmly walk over to them all of their backs are to me and they are sitting with two people who I don't recognize. I make the show to those two about being quiet and they just stare at me quizically. I start speaking,

"Long time ago," all three of their heads whip around so fast I think they now have whiplash. Simon and Izzy just kind of sit there dumbfounded but Alec, the big brother I always wanted stands up and gives me a huge hug, with the whole cliche spinning around and everything. After Alec puts me down I give Simon and Isabelle each a big hug.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Si asks

"Simon, come on it's me I was your best friend since we were 3."

"No that would have been Clarissa Morganstern. I don't know who you are."

"Simon," Isabelle puts her hand on his arm as if to comfort him but he pulls away

"No, Izzy I got one call, and you and Alec got none."

"Simon I understand why you are mad but-" he cuts me off

"No Clary I am not mad, I was mad when you and Iz broke my favorite Star Wars lego ship into a million pieces. I was mad when you didn't call me the next or the weeek after. Then I started thinking maybe she forgot about me, but I thought to myself 'No your her best friend she couldn't forget you.' But I guess that didn't mean anything to you. So no I am not mad, disappointed and maybe a little sad, but I am done beig mad." He says this all in an eerily calm voice then walks out of the cafeteria. Isabelle whispers an apology and follows him out. I hang my head and silent tears stream down my face. I run out into the first empty classroom I find, what seems like hours later Tessa finds me.

"Was that-?"

"Simon." I nodd my head solemnly that's when I fully break down "I have no one left Tessa. I have never gotten along with my family, but I never thought that I would loose my best friends." I sobb

"You listen to me, you are Clarissa Adele Gray Herondale Carstairs Penhallow Blackthorn, and who knows someday you might be a Verlac." she winks at me makeing me laugh "You have so many people to lean back on who love you." she sighs "I know that you just lost your childhood best friend but you have gained do many. It will be okay." she hugs me "Love you sis." I smile through the tears

"Love you too."

"You know who else really loves you?" I nod my head

"Mama and Papa Gray?" she laughs

"Well that's not who I talking about although they do love you, I was talking about Seb."

"I know." I smile

"Well good because that boy is whipped." she laughs and that is when we get interuppted


	9. Chapter 9

4 years ago… outside of the gym  
"SHHHH!" Tessa says really obnoxiously. We listen,  
"Do you think they followed you?" I hear Will ask  
"I don't know." Aline says that's when Tessa looses it and bursts in there  
"ARE YOU ******* KIDDING ME? YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH A ******* LESBIAN!" that's when she breaks down and starts sobbing  
"Tess no I wou-" Will starts but Tessa cuts him off  
"No you don't get to talk to me, I knew I wasn't good enough for you and never understood why you stayed with me, but I never in a million years believed you would cheat on me with someone who doesn't even like guys." She then runs off. I take a look  
around  
"Will, what exactly were you doing in here? And I swear to god if you were cheating on that amazing girl I will not hesistate to kick your ass so hard that you can go see your asshole cousin in America" he looks up at me tears present in his eyes

"I was going to ask her to homecoming." that's when he breaks and starts crying "I screwed up so badly." he cries I walk up to him  
"No you didn't." I hug him "Tessa just assumed, I am not saying that you aren't at all in fault because believe me you are, but she also is somewhat to blame." This makes him calm down a bit.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"I thought you hated me because of my cousin?"  
"I try to make a point not to judge someone based on there family or their looks."  
"Can you help me get her back?"  
"Nothing would make me happier." I smile at him  
"Thank you Clare."  
"Of course Will. Now let's go find her, where does she like to go when she's upset?"  
"Well she's not actually from England-" I cut him off  
"Wait really?"  
"Yeah she's from New York, when she was little she liked to go to Central Park and watch people."  
"Great so were could she do that here?" I ask him  
"Well there is this secret balcony in the main hall." he says after thinking. Once we get there I tell him to let me go talk to her first. There is only a curtian so I pull it back and say  
"Knock, Knock?" she turns around and looks surprised but you can tell from her face she is still crying  
"How did you find me?"  
"That will be my secret."  
"Whatever." I go stand by her and after a couple minutes start talking again  
"He really loves you ya know?" she scoffs  
"If he loved me he wouldn't have been cheating on me for who knows how long."  
"It's true though, I didn't think that at our age we could find a forever, but Tessa I think you did." I tell her  
"I thought I did too." tears start running down her face "I just don't get it."  
"Tess he wasn't cheating on you."  
"How can you say that? You did hear them right?"  
"Yeah I heard Will ask if Aline had been followed, but that could have been for any number of reasons." she thinks  
"Oh my gosh how could I have been so stupid. He probably doesn't even want to talk to me." she starts crying again, and Will decides to make his entrance then so I take it as my cue to leave but before I am too far away all I hear is  
"Maybe you shouldn't just assume Tess."

Present Day… Previously Empty IHS Classroom  
… then we get interupted  
Two peole who I am surprised aren't gagging because of how far their tongues are down eachothers throat enter the room. Imagine my total lack of surprise when the male starts kissing down the females neck and she starts moaning Jaces name. This is when  
I take a longer look at the male and notiece that it is in fact Jace Herondale I scoff. Tessa clears her throat, but they apparently can't hear her. So I speak up  
"Excuse me but this isn't a bedroom." disgust evident in my voice. Jace looks up and his eyes go wide  
"Clary!"  
"Hi Jace." I roll my eyes and start to walk out of the room when a hand on my arm stops me.  
"Wait Clary."  
"Jonathon Christoper Herondale you remove your nasty hand that was just up some whore's shirt from my arm right this instant." he quickly lets go "Thank you."  
"Clary." he calls I sigh  
"What Jace?"  
"Can we talk at some point?"  
"We are talking right now." I point out sarcasticly then walk out meeting Tessa on the way.  
"What was that about?" she askes me  
"Jace being his usaual assholey self." I smile at her and roll my eyes  
"Did you just say assholey?"  
"Yes, yes I did." We walk off laughing.  
Later that night…  
*ring* *ring*  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Clarissa."  
"Mother how may I help you?"  
"Will you please come to the house your father and I wulld like to talk to you about something."  
"Sure, I guess I will be there in about ten minutes."  
"Thank you Clary I appericate it." she hangs up and I scoff then go walk towards my parents house. I walk in  
"Hello?"  
"In the living room." when I walk in there Jon is sitting on his phone and my parents are sitting on opposite sides of the room  
"What's going on?" I ask  
"I don't know ask them." Jon says bitterly at me and I roll my eyes at him, then look pointedly at them  
"Clary maybe you should sit down."

 _Sorry its been so long..._


	10. good and bad news

4 years ago… Homecoming

The past couple weeks I had changed a lot. I got my braces off, and finally after years of wanting to dyed my hair a black cherry color. Needless to say I completly changed my whole attitude as well, my new friends were making me open up alot and be myself more. My everyday attire changed too, while I used to wear leggings and hoodies almost everyday I now find comfort in tight jeans, leather jackets and heels. All of this was thanks to Tessa especially, if she hadn't decided that we were to be best friends I probably never would have broken out of my shell.

Us girls had just finished getting ready for the dance when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tessa called and in walked in the guys, "Hey babe." Tessa says walking over to Will kissing his cheek.

"You look absolutly stunning." he says after the big fight they have been close as ever and much more into PDA. But he was right Tess is beautiful dress that is a seafoam green skirt with a black sparkly top that hugs her in the right places making her look like the dress was made for her. Her makeup was simple but her hair was anything but, I couldn't even begin to explain it but it was astounding. Everyone did actually, Cecily in a simple navy dress but had glittery floral embelishments, Helen in a deep purple dress with lots of sparkle on top but a very simple bottom, Aline off setting her girlfirend in a silvery dress dress but had minmal shine, and Jessamine in a very light almost white pink that is super tight and something that I would never in my life wear. (I don't think anyone else actually would either.)While everyone stood with their dates Magnus, Cecily (who had been asked by someone only to have Will go all protective big brother on her), Sebastian, and myself all gravatated towards eachother. Sebastian looked me up and down before smiling.

"Clare you look… Wow just wow." he says making me turn a bright shade of pink. I am in a white dress that is a two piece and the waist band of the skirt as well as the top have gold embelishments. I very timidly say thank you and at this point we are all ready to head down to the dance.

When we walk into the gym it is sectioned off, upperclassmen on the right and lower on the left. The middle is the dance floor with a DJ already playing music from the front and kids already grinding on eachother. We head over to a open table and set our purses down before heading on to the dance floor where Taylor Swift's Never Getting Back Together is playing. We all start dancing together, for a few more songs until Jason Mraz comes on. I start to head back to the table when my hand is grabbed.

" May I have this dance?" It's Sebastian I nod my head and we go back to the floor.

Present day…Tense Living Room

"I am fine standing." I tell her she sighs and then continues

"Alright before I tell you this I want to tell you two that your father and I were in love at-"

"Please save it" I tell her "You two are getting divorced, Shocker!" I roll my eyes "I have spent

A whopping 5 hours total with you guys and I can tell you that. Wait let me guess mom is cheating on Dad." my dad looks ready to cry "Wait don't tell me," I laugh un humored "It's with Uncle Luke?" Jocelyn looks ready to blow

"Clarrissa Adle Morganstern, you have no right to talk to us that way." she says I roll my eyes

"First off mother my last name isn't Morganstern any more or at least in a few months it won't be and second off I come home you treat me like a baby, and then you decide that you are getting divorced. I am sorry but that doesn't fly with me." I walk out I hear someone behind me. I turn around ready to snap at them but I notiece that it's Jon and he is looking a little rough.

"Clare?" he says quietly

"Yeah Jonny?" I use the nickname from when we were kids

"I'm sorry." he admits

"For what?"

"Everything, teasing you, not calling, basically ignoring you since you got back." He says on the verge of tears, I go hug him

"It's okay Jon."

"It's not though, your my little sister I am supossed to be there for you through everything. I wasn't though and I don't regret anything more than that."

"Jon I forgive you, really." I smile at him happy to have one person back in my life.

"Do you think you'd like to come talk with me? Mom and Dad haven't exactly been around lately and Jace isn't exactly taking life seriously at the moment."

"I'd love to talk Jon." We head up to his room "So what's up bro?" I ask once we get settled

"It's just I have no idea what I want to do when I get out of high school."

"I thought you wanted to go into the MLB after going to Vanderbuilt?"

"I did to, it's just, well you can't laugh okay?"

"Pinky Swear." I laugh

"I kind of want to go the University of CA for English." I just look at him "They are the top ranked English program in the U.S."

"Jon I didn't know you were into English?"

"I mean yeah… Writing is one of my favorite things to do anymore." he looks embarrased

"Jon don't be embarressed that is so cool. Honestly I thought you were just one of those big jocks without a brain." He looks at me annoyed

"Haha Clare-Bear." that's when I actually start to laugh and that's how the rest of the night goes. Just how its supposed to actually be with siblings… fun and relaxing.


	11. SMACK! and a date?

4 years ago… Clary and Tessa's room the day after Homecoming

I am the first one awake the next morning and I nearly trip multiple times over multiple people who stayed the night in mine and Tessa's dorm aka everyone in our friend group. When I finally make it to my destination aka the bathroom I turn on the shower and realise I forgot to grab clothes for the day. I then make my way back through the obstacle course of people grab a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. On my way back through the room for the third time I do trip and nearly land on Jessamine's head. Regaining my composure I stand back up and make it to the bathroom and get into the shower.

After my shower I am feeling refreshed and ready for the day. When I exit the bathroom almost everyone is awake with the exception of Will and Tessa… big shocker.

"Hey biscuit," Magnus starts

"Biscuit?" I question

"Yes but that is not important right now, what's important is while you were taking your hollywood length shower we went down to the cafeteria and got breakfast, so here you are, a chocolate chip muffin with a banana plus coffee, black." I smile gratefully and accept the food, completing the sentence that Magnus started,

"Like my soul." I say taking a drink of the delicious hot liquid. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

'Actually I was hoping to talk to you about that." Sebastian says smiling I blush

"Okay." he grabs my hand pulling me into the hallway as Magnus, Jem, Helen, and Aline cat call after us with Cecily scolding them to stop. Seb laughs

"So I was thinking,"

"Yeah?"

"Well I like you,"

"Uh huh."

"And I am hoping you like me."

"Yes?"

"You are really not making this easy you know?" he says laughing and shaking his head

"Well where would the fun in that be?" I ask giggling

"What I am trying to say is will you go out with me?"

"Like a date?" I ask really making him work for it and he laughs which is a sound I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing

"Yeah like a date."

"Okay then that sounds pretty good."

"Great how about next Saturday during parent visits?" he suggests

"Won't your parents want to see you?"

"No parents to speak of, they died in a car accident when I was ten." I smile sadly

"Next Saturday sounds great then."

Present Day… Teen Household

'Ding Dong' our doorbell rings

"I'll get it!" I call out walking to the door, and I never regret anything more than opening it well that might not be true but it is definitely on the top ten list.

"Clary."

"Hello Jace may I assist you?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"About what? How I have grown boobs and dyed my hair and got my braces off and contacts? About how I came back after four years and suddenly everyone wants to be my friend? I don't think so Jace, sorry but get out of my house." I yell and accidently attract the attention of the whole house. Will gets there first and is of no real help.

"Hey Clare-Bear what's wrong?" he then sees Jace and looks to me "Listen Clare i know you hate him and all but us Herondales are just so stunningly attractive." I glare at him

"Seriously Will?" Tessa says

"Hey babe…" Will trails off and Seb jumps in his voice making me jump slightly.

"Listen pretty boy you aren't wanted here so leave and stay gone." he then shoves Jace away and we all go back into the house closing the door.

"Thanks for having my back guys but I was handling it." I say frustrated, and walking away towards my room.

A couple hours later there is a knock on my door. I put down my book,

"Come in," I say followed by an "I guess" mumbled under my breath. Its Sebastian

"Hey you feeling any better?" he asks coming in and shutting the door. I sit up

"Kinda." he sits beside me and smiles

"Good." he kisses me, and then starts taking it farther

"Seb," I say in between kisses "Seb stop." and when he doesn't I push him off of me.

"What the hell Clary!" he says getting up from them floor "It's not like we haven't done it before! Why are you being such a prude!" I stare at him shocked then I get angry,

"Oh my gosh Sebastian! You are such a freaking idiot! My parents are getting divorced, and yeah I might not get along with them but it is still the people who put me on this earth! My former best friends aren't talking to me and now you are telling me that I am a prude?" I am at the point where I want to tear my hair out "Just get out, and you know what don't bother coming to check on me again."

"What are you saying Clary?" he looks pissed but I don't care

"YOu know what I am saying Sebastian."

"You are throwing three years together away, because of one little fight?"he yells

"One little fight? You should know by now when I am upset, hell freaking Jessamine who doesn't care about anyone other than herself noticed and asked if I was okay." I shake my head at him "Just please leave." I say tearing up and then the unthinkable happens,

Smack…

Or at least that's what it feels like.

 **Hey my lovelies! I know that it had been awhile and I apologize but I double updated to make up for it! also you can now expect an update at least once a week at least until school starts again! Don't forget to review! love you lots! XOXONERD**


	12. new parents

4 years ago… Saturday Pre-Date

"Tessa what do I wear?" I whine for the tenth time

"I don't know wear are you going?" she asks

" No." I pout "He wouldn't tell me, he just said wear something causal everytime I asked."

"Okay so causal, lets do a pair of capri jeans with a flowy tank. You can take a sweater just incase." she smiles at me "Don't be so nervous you'll be fine."

"It's just this is my first date ever, my first kiss was an acciendent and the only contact I have had with the male species before this was my best friends Alec and Simon and my brothers best friend who is more pig than human." I let out a short laugh

"Come here." she waves at me from her spot on the bed. I walk over and sit down next to her "Okay Clary if he didn't like you for you he wouldn't have asked you out." she smiles at me "I know that you aren't used to being treated like you matter by more than three people but I promise that you don'y need to change yourself for any of us in anyway. Be who you want to be only change for you." at the end of her speech she has me in almost tears

"Thank you Tessa that's just I needed to hear."

"You are certianly welcome my dear Clare-Bear" I groan

"Oh no, where did you get that nickname."

"Me to know and you to maybe find out. Now come on you are going to meet my parents before your date tonight." she wraps her arm around my shoulders and leads me out of the room,

"Tessa darling!"

"Mom! Dad!" she yells running up to a tall man with slightly graying hair and a woman of average height with Tessa's brown locks on her head

"This is Clary my roomate and bestfriend." she smiles and throws her arm around my shoulder. I reach my hand out to shake theirs.

"Oh nonsense." Mrs. Grey says and pulls me into a hug.

Present Day… Clary's Bedroom

"I am so glad that I have been cheating on you for the past nine months."

"WHAT THE HELL SEBASHTION! NINE DAMN MONTHS." I start crying "I can't believe that I wasted nine freaking months of my life on you, you lowlife bastard. I am leaving and when I get back I am expecting that you are back in England." I storm out of the room and continue out of the house grabbing my jacket and helmet on the way out ignoring all the questions and heading to my bike.

I drive to the spot that I used to meet Alec at when I was upset. I go and sit under the tree that we used to and start to cry. What has to be at least an hour later I hear footsteps approaching so I look up. It's Alec.

"Hey Clare. Mind if I sit down?" I just shake my head no and he sits. We just sit there in silence for a few minutes and then he starts to talk.

"Remeber the first time we came here?"

Sixth Grade

"Clary can I talk to you?" Alec askes me

"Um sure?" I am really confused Alec and I have never been that close

"Not here though grab your bike and follow me." now I am even more confused but I do as he askes. We ride for about a half hour and then hop off the bikes. He then leads me to a tall pine tree.

"Okay can you keep a secret?" I nod my head "I like Jace." I scrunch my eyebrows together

"While that may be poor taste, its hardly news." he sighs

"No Clary I LIKE Jace." I think for a second then I realize

"Oh… OH! Alec am I the first person that you came out to?" he nods his head and tilts it down tears glistening. I walk up and hug him.

"It's okay." I tell him as he cries. After a little while we are sitting there talking I learn when he realized he was gay and liked Jace and he learned of my plans to go away to school next year.

Present

"Yeah." I say "We were pretty close huh?" he nods his head "So how did you know I was here?"

"Well I heard that you were upset and I automatically knew you would be here. You may have been gone for over four years but I know you. We know you. And some of us might not be ready to forgive you yet but they will come around." he smiles and I go up and hug him then the water works come and I spill my heart out finishing witha

"Thanks Alec, you always did know how to listen and make me feel better. Now I should probably go reassure my family that I am okay, would you like to come meet them?"

"I would love nothing more… sis." he smiles

"Great lets go… bro." we laugh and start walking to our vechiles "Oh and I have someone I think you would like to meet." I say smirking


	13. Family

Four Years ago… Date

My heart is racing as we are walking back to the dorm after talking to Elizabeth and Elliott Gray. I turn to Tessa

"I think I need to cancel on Seb I feel like I am going to pass out." she looks at me as if I was crazy

"Oh no no no girl, you are going on this date. No backing out you promised me and Seb."

''I feel like I am going to throw up."

"That's normal, did I tell you what happened on mine and Will's first date." we sit on her bed and I shake my head no. "Well he took me to this restaurant called the Tying Room and we were both so nervous that i spilled my drink all over him and in the process of cleaning it up he spilled his on me." she and I laugh "We both were so embarrassed that, we actually bonded over it."

"That makes me feel so much better." I roll my eyes as I say it to add to the sarcasm dripping from my voice

"Seriously Clare you'll be fine he already likes you so you don't really have to do anything other than be yourself." Tessa says in a comforting voice

"Myself is an awkward, geeky and nerdy girl who doesn't know the first thing about being on a date." I cry out

"Okay calm down, you will be fine I promise now go brush your teeth he will be here in five minutes." I walk into the bathroom and by walk I mean I was pushed by Tessa as I had previously been standing there in shock. I brush my teeth and there is knock on the door. Tess answers it as I spit and rinse.

"Clary doors for you!" she calls as if I didn't already know that.

"Coming Tess!" on my way through I grab a leather jacket that matches my outfit and although it would have been completely out of character for the old me, I have always loved these type of jackets and upon reinventing myself decided to start wearing them.

"Hi Seb! Bye Tessa!" I say grabbing him and dragging him away before I lost my nerve.

"Bye Tessa!" He calls as we walk away. When we get farther away I attempt to let go of his hand but he doesn't let me just interlocks our fingers.

"So Mr. Verlac where are you taking me on this fine evening."

"Well Miss Fray I thought that we would start out the night at my favorite cafe and then go bowling. Does that fit your fancy?"

"Why yes Mr. Verlac I do believe my fancy would be fit if that happened."

"Great, then let's be off!" he smiles down at my five foot frame

At the cafe I have a delicious sandwich and cup of tea while Seb gets the fish and chips. After we eat it's just a short walk to the bowling alley. We play all ten frames and I demolish him. We start walking back to the school and talking.

"Oh don't feel bad Seb, I played with my best friends weekly." I laugh as he continues to grumble about being beat by me.

As he drops me at my door I turn to him,

"I had an amazing time tonight thank you."

"Well it was my pleasure I would love to do it again if you'd like."

"I'd love." I smile up at him and he looks in my eyes he reached and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear and then kisses me. It was totally cliche and totally amazing.

Present Day...Teen Household

"Okay before we go in let me give you the run down,

Theresa Gray, goes by Tessa legitimently my sister by everything but blood her parents basicly adopted me and are the ones I consider to be my parents,

William Herondale, Jace's slightly less blonde and annoying cousin who is dating Tessa,

Magnus Bane, considers himself a Free-Wheeling bisexual although we all have only seen himm with one female and she was a bitch,

Jessamine Lovelace, total bitch but is the most loyal person you will ever meet,

James Castairs, Jem bestfriends with Will and Tessa although we are all more like family,

Cecily Herondale, Will's sister,

Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn, Dating, Aline's mom runs St. Xaivers as it's headmistress." Alec looks wide eyed and then we hear clapping and a voice

"Awe Clare-Bear I never knew you cared so much."

"Oh shut up Will don't make me take away the slightly in that statement." I smile walking over to them "Alec this is my family, family this is Alec my other unbiological brother." I say reaching my hand out making the grabbing motion and heshakes his head at first but then gives in and walks over to us. We do a group hug and then Magnus (who is in a sparkly button down shirt and his underwear by the way) looks at Alec and says to him

"Has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?" we all laugh except for Alec who blushes and Will who starts complaining about how he has the exact same color eyes until Tessa and I hit him to shut him up.

We hang out and talk the rest of the night and I knew that even though I had lost the man I thought was the love of my life I was Clarissa Adele Gray Herondale Bane Castairs Penhallow Blackthorn and I was going to be okay.


End file.
